Talk:Beginner How-To Guide
This page needs a LOT of work to clean up the first/third-person voice! Please clean it up when you have the time to! --Volkai 19:05, 4 July 2009 (UTC) Thanks, I know... Someone came in and vandalized a lot of my How-To Guides, including this one. The mods didn't do anything so I decided to try waiting it out and maybe the vandal will leave them alone finally. Then I'll fix them up. --Stammer 04:03, 5 July 2009 (UTC) Just keep in mind that as a and not a it needs a more impersonal tone than much of it (now mostly the second half) is filled with. It also seems to be biased in favor of certain jobs, and that bias needs to be removed. Lines like "See my guide for to learn more. " need to be changed to be more like "See the How-To: Guide to learn more." and so on and so forth. --Volkai 14:27, 5 July 2009 (UTC) Um... yah, I'm not a vandal, and 3rd person voice is better than meandering personal declaration. I am reporting this; This is inappropriate. -Woadbooks 14:27, 6 July 2009 Anyone can edit these How To guides, anyone. They are not user guides. Stammer6, stop attacking other editors and calling them vandals. I suggest you read our policies on working with other editors before editing here. Thanks. -- 10:30, 7 July 2009 (UTC) :Both of you should review FFXIclopedia:Inappropriate Behavior#Personal Attacks. Also would be a good time to review FFXIclopedia:Inappropriate Behavior#Vandalism and FFXIclopedia:Content Control and Article Ownership. These guides are not personal user guides - and can be edited by anyone. That means they can be edited, but it also means they can be edited back. Woadbooks' edits were not vandalism as defined, and if Stammer6, or anyone else for that matter, didn't like them they can be re-edited. That's the whole point of the wiki. If an edit-war begins the page will be locked and each proposed change can be discussed here. If that happens, quote a sentence you want to change, identify why you want to change it, and propose a replacement sentence. I sincerely hope that something along those lines will not be necessary. In the meantime, avoid the personal attacks on talk pages or user boards - they are never necessary or appropriate. -- 17:43, 10 July 2009 (UTC) :I'd like to go on record by saying that none of that works, sorry. If it did work, I wouldn't have had the problem in the first place. Also, the entire idea behind the How-To Guides (including the Beginner guide) was for people to edit them as they pleased. I actually encouraged people to edit them. But when someone comes along and makes an edit changing the description of Elvaan to "having the highest AGI in the game" and with poor grammar and spelling, I want to edit that out (as you said). And when the individual reverted the reverse, I asked politely for the individual to stop editing the guides. The individual became immediately hostile and called upon Charitwo. I talked it over with Charitwo who told me that I wasn't allowed to edit-war with people, and also said that what he was doing wasn't against the rules because "anyone can edit the guides". So I left them in their poor condition for a while. People have been editing them since. Finally, Volkai came along to edit this guide and I explained that the guides were vandalized and there was nothing to do about it. If you look where I said it, I never used the individual's name, I simply said "Someone came in and vandalized a lot of my How-To Guides". Woadbooks took offense to that and called upon Charitwo again. I never said "Woadbooks is a vandal". I simply said "someone vandalized my guides", and Woadbooks took it personally. Now, I don't mean any offense, but that sounds like a guilty plea if I have any input on this. Anyway, so I tried to talk it over with Charitwo and Woadbooks. Charitwo still hasn't replied, and Woadbooks continued to send aggressive messages. I really don't know what else I could have done, I'm sorry. --Stammer 00:34, 11 July 2009 (UTC) Request this page be renamed. I want to make my own guide, and this time, I'd want it to be turned into a Userguide so no one can edit it but me. This How-To Guide in particular was made because I wanted it to be a personal guide, and had no idea that I had to do something beforehand to do so. And since some people are coming in here and totally tearing it down and building it from the ground-up instead of just making their own guide, I'd like to see this one renamed so I can have "Stammer's Beginner How-To Guide" again. Really, I don't see why people can't just make their own guide if they dislike how this one is worded so much. But since I can't do anything about it, I'm going to make my own guide, and I'd like this one to be renamed so I can use this name again. --Stammer 03:48, 16 August 2009 (UTC) I think it's been stated in one of the how-to guide's talk pages that it's too late to change them from s to s. However, there is nothing (that I know of) stopping you from taking the page source from the current or a previous version of this page and making a new page out of that. As for why people are "coming in here and totally tearing it down and building it form the ground-up" instead of making their own guides, it's because there is a place in this wiki for a for beginners, but the way this particular one was made doesn't work so well for a due to the first-person voice and various commentary throughout it - all of which would be fine for a , mind you. Also, I don't think you can use the "Beginner How-To Guide" name for a User Guide, as per naming conventions User Guides are supposed to have the author's name in the title... "Stammer's Beginner How-To Guide" or "Beginner How-To Guide by Stammer" would definitely work, though. --Volkai 04:02, 16 August 2009 (UTC)